I Promise
by a-jaylovesyou
Summary: Sam was broken, far beyond repair. Instead of being the sweet, never-hurt-a-fly Sam she once was, she turned into a bully, never letting anyone into her world. AU


**AU (:**

A five year old Sam, dressed up in dark blue jean shorts and her most comfortable tee-shirt ran through the dark woods, her best friend following closely behind, breathing in and exhaling deeply as he ran, trying his best to keep up with his dare devil best friend. The two small kids ran for about a mile, until they reached a small opening in the trees where a small cabin rested. Sam ran inside the cabin, letting the door close with a _BANG. _Freddie laughed at his friend, before following her into their own little house.

"Freddie, I'm hungry!" The petite girl whined, throwing her hands up in frustration. Even as kids, Samantha Puckett couldn't go one hour without eating _something. _Freddie, being six at the time, learned not to keep his friend hungry, under any circumstances. He softly sighed, and pulled his backpack off his back, unzipped it, and yanked out three ham and cheese sandwiches, two cartons of milk, and a fat-cake. He then laid down a small blanket and two paper plates on the tiny table, placing two sandwiches on Sam's plate, and the other on his.

"Thanks Freddie!" Sam exclaimed brightly, running to Freddie and then jumping on his back, smiling happily. He laughed, then spun her around and placed her on the chair by the table.

"Anytime princess Puckett." Freddie replied, sitting down in his own chair and eating his lunch happily. The two had an unbreakable bond, and no matter what happened, they were there for each other.

"Sam, were going to get married one day, right?" The young boy asked shyly.

"Of course silly! Were best friends we have to!" Sam replied matter-of-factly. The two had heard their mom's talking about them getting married one day because of their close bond.

"Okay good! Because I already made you a ring!" Freddie stated proudly, holding up a little cardboard box with a small braded ring made of multiple colors of string that his mom had helped him make; but he did most of the work. Sam smiled and held out her hand so Freddie could place the ring on her finger. He then kissed her on the cheek, and gave her a hug. Little did they know that their world would be turned upside-down.

The two kids ran all the way home to find Mrs. Benson sobbing. Being kids, they began to cry too and ran up to her.

"What's wrong mommy?" Freddie asked between sobs, Sam was silently crying, clinging onto Freddie's striped tee-shirt.

"Sam- Sammy, honey, your mom- she can't be with us anymore. I'm sorry dear." Freddie's mom leaned down and picked up the crying five year old and held her to her chest. Freddie clung onto her leg, tears streaming down his small face. Mrs. Benson cried into Sam's long silky hair, knowing that Sam couldn't live here anymore. No matter how much she wanted to take Sam into her care, she couldn't; not on the small salary she had. Samantha Puckett had to be put up for adoption; but until she was adopted, she would stay with Freddie.

Two weeks. That's all it took for Sam to be adopted, and move all the way from Sunny Florida, to Seattle Washington; leaving Freddie and Sam with a broken heart; he didn't even say goodbye, because his mom decided it would be to hard on him. Sam was broken, far beyond repair. Instead of being the sweet, never-hurt-a-fly Sam she once was, she turned into a bully, never letting anyone into her world. She put up so many walls, never to be broken down. Instead of being Sweet Princess Puckett, she was Sam Puckett, who would beat anyone who looked at her funny. The tough act was a mask to hide the pain of losing her best friend. She even had a picture of Freddie kissing her cheek sitting on her nightstand, and the ring that Freddie had made her tucked into the frame with the picture. She _missed _him.

That was ten years ago, she now walked the halls of Ridgeway high school, head held high, her friend Carly standing by her side, laughing at a joke her friend just told her. The two girls were complete opposites, yet still, somehow got along, and had an amazing friendship. Carly was ranting on and on about some new kid that was coming to the school today, though she never mentioned his name.

"Carls, do you even know the guy's name?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Well of course! His name is Freddie Benson!" Carly exclaimed. Sam kept walking, dazed. It couldn't be _the _Freddie Benson, the one that she left ten years ago, could it? Lost in her thoughts, Sam didn't realize until it was too late, that she wasn't looking where she was going. She ran into someone, and almost fell onto the floor. She snapped out of her thoughts, ready to punch whoever just knocked her over; and then caught her. She looked up into the eyes of her next victim, their eyes met, blue on brown, when they realized something.

"Sam?"

"Freddie?" Her mouth hangs open and she punches his shoulder when he goes to hug her.

"No one, I mean no one, touches Sam Puckett." She sneers, and angrily. He looks at her, astounded.

"But Sam! It's me!" Freddie argues stepping closer to his once- best- friend. She lets an evil smirk slip onto her face.

"Uh, I don't know you creep. Back off!" His smile falls off his face as the words pierce his heart.

"But- I-I-I-." Freddie mumbles, holding back tears. Sam shoots him an icy glare and walks off, Carly in tow.

"Hey! I didn't even get to say hi!" Carly whines, " And now he'll probably never talk to me cause he's afraid of you!" Carly sighs, frustration etched into her face.

"Don't worry Carls, he'll talk to you." Sam reassures the brunette. Carly squeals, and runs off, probably looking for her new 'crush.' Sam grunts and walks out the doors of the school.

"Hey, wait up!" A familiar voice yells, running to catch up to her.

"Why should I?" She shouts back, sprinting away.

"Because! We used to be best friends!" He yells back. Memories running through his head of when they were little and he used to chase her through the woods to their special house. She keeps running, straight for a patch of trees.

"Sam! Wait up!" Freddie yelps, falling slightly behind.

"NO!" She yells back, "And stop following me!" Freddie doesn't answer, but just keeps following her though the thick trees. She stops abruptly at a tiny cabin moss covering the rocks.

"Sam?" Freddie questioned quietly, but she ran straight into the door of the house. He follows her. Its like they were five and six again. He huffs and walks in to find her crying on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, slowly walking over to his crying best friend.

"You-you never said goodbye!" She screeches, pushing Freddie away.

"I didn't say goodbye because my mom told me you didn't want me to! I wanted to say goodbye, believe me!" He pleads, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She dries her eyes and looks into his.

"Promise?" She asks and he nods.

"I promise." He smiles and hugs her close.

**Thanks for reading, and please review!:D**


End file.
